


Stupid Coincidence

by luvrboys



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crush, Derry, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie has a dad, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, IT - Freeform, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie has a crush on eddie, Trashmouth, m/m - Freeform, reddie au, richie and Eddie meet for the first time, richie has nice parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrboys/pseuds/luvrboys
Summary: based off a tweet from @/filmkaspbraks-au where richie gets trapped in the bathroom and literally cant get out so his family has to call the fire department and it’s bring ur child to work day (or sumn) n the fire chief is eddies dad and as they get richie out eddie can’t stop laughing at him and they meet like that
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Stupid Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first piece of writing on here so go easy :))  
> also little warning theres quite a bit of cussing.

Look Richie was fairly used to getting himself into stupid situations but this one wasn't even his fault it was the doors. It had been hours, hours in this fucking bathroom. All he wanted to do was take a piss was that too much to ask for? And along side that he hadn't picked up his phone before he left his room, meaning he couldn't call anyone for help. And by anyone he meant his parents they had been out all day, of course they had the one day that Richie needed them. One last try Richie thought to himself before pushing his glasses from the tip of his nose and threw himself at the door.

"agh fuck-" Holding his shoulder he slid down the door and sat.  
Grimacing at the cold tiles against the backs of his legs, boxers. Fucking boxers are you kidding me? Mentally cursing himself for not putting pants on like a normal human being the towel rack caught his eye. Once again before pushing up his glasses he reached out over to the largest towel he could find and lay it on the ground, also grabbing a smaller one along with it. Bundling it into a ball he set it on the ground against the door. 

What he doesn't want a fucked up back? That would be an awful story to tell. Not badass at all.

Before he knew it he had fallen asleep with his head tilted to the side leant on his shoulder, arms slack down beside him and legs fully spread out. It must have been a good 2 hours before the front door clicked shut, incoming Mr & Mrs Tozier.

"Richard! We're home!" Wentworth called from below the stairs.  
But alas Richie did not respond, nor stir. He's always been a heavy sleeper.

"Richard?" His farther called again from the silence.

"Go and check on him dear he could be asleep." Wentworth returned from the stair base.  
Once removing her shoes Maggie began to make her way upstairs.

"Richie? Hunny?" Maggie called softly from the landing, noticing his door was open she popped her head in but to no avail, no Richie. With a confused hum she turned to check the guest room, sometimes he would move into there for better connection. Noticing a small piece of what seemed to be paper outside of the bathroom she picked it up. It was a piece of folded toilet paper with 'STUCK' written in lipstick across it. 

"Wentworth dear? Can you come here please?" Still looking at the paper she chuckled at the thought of her son stuck in the bathroom.  
Coming from behind Wentworth took the paper in hand, reading it before also lightly laughing at him. He grabbed the handle to see if it would open from the outside but no it was in fact jammed.

"Richard are you okay in there?" Wentworth knocked.

"He probably fell asleep dear, god knows how long its been."

"I'll call for help." 

\--

After a brief call to the local fire department they soon arrived at the Tozier residence. 

"Good evening Sir," the man greeted Wentworth with a firm handshake, "I'm fire chief Kaspbrak and this is my son Edward. What seems to be the problem again?"

"My son, my sons stuck in the bathroom. It's jammed either side and theres no possible way for us to get him out." Wentworth explained while leading him upstairs and to the door.

"I'm not going to lie we think he's fell asleep, he's a bit of a- an urm-" Wentworth was trying to find a word to describe him, but soon coming short.

"-A richie" Maggie giggled from beside her husband. 

Mr Kasbrak gave a smile to the both of them before asking his son to go retrieve something he had seemingly forgotten. Within a minute or so Edward returned handing his farther a large metal object. 

"My apologies but you may have to buy a new door after this." Mr Kasbrak gave small chuckle as the object slid in-between the door and wall before a rather loud crack shot though the corridor. Both hinges dropped onto the rug.

"Edward help me with this door, hold the bottom so we can lower it." Mr Kasbrak turned a little as he put the object down and secured the door top with his palms. Edward got in front of his farther and mirrored his position on the lower half of the door. Mr Kasbrak loosened his hold, leading the door out of it's hinges.

"Dad I think he's up against the door.." Edward spoke followed by a short chuckle.

"As long as you're holding it he'll be fine." Mr Kasprak took a step back also bringing the door down with him.

Edward moved his grip to the sides of the door as they lower it to the ground, revealing Richie still soundly asleep.

"..Is he dead?" Edward eyed the boy.

"No he's just a very very heavy sleeper." Maggie giggled before kneeling beside Richie.

"Richie, Honey. Get up." 

Edward and Mr Kaspbrak stood and watched rather amused as she firmly nudged him. This caused nothing but a small stir from Richie, thankfully for her she was used to this as she would wake him up for school every morning. She pushed herself up and turned the sink on, running her hands under the stream to then turn to Richie and flick the excess water at his face. 

"FUCK!" The dark haired boy yelled as he has up from his previous position.

"Language Richard." Wentworth chimed in.

"Dad? What? I thought I was stuck?" He rubbed his eyes and looked around to try and piece together whatever the fuck was going on. As soon as he spotted the small boy in shorts and a fanny pack he almost instantly stood up and regained his posture.

"Oh- Urm- Hello?" In his half drowsy state he somehow decided that a handshake would be the move to go with, his hand now held out for the smaller boy to take. 

Edward shot him a funny look and seemed to be holding in some kind of laugh?  
Was it really that weird to offer a handshake? Richie thought before the same boy looked him up and down. Richie's eyes followed where Edwards perviously lay.  
Pants. Shit. No pants.  
Richie retracted his still held out hand to semi cover himself.

"Sorry. Sorry! I didn't really think I'd be spending my day locked in the bathroom to only be saved by two small firemen." Richie grinned as he tried to use a shitty joke to make anyone but himself the centre point of this ordeal. 

"Hey! I'm average hight asshole!" Edward spat back with little to no hesitance, until his farther shoots him the evils for being rude.

Richie can do nothing but laugh.

"Well anyway thank you for saving my life." Richie dramatically coos at the other boy, earning an eye roll in exchange of a wink from Richie.

"Our pleasure but we best be on our way Edward," A snicker comes from Richie, "We have a call at the Keenes before we go home." Mr Kasprak states before heading back downstairs, Mr & Mrs Tozier not far behind, leaving Richie and Edward to trail at the back.

"So...Edward what're you doing here? You don't seem like the firefighter type." Richie nudged.

"Fuck you okay? Its bring your son to work day I couldn't get out of it. And my names Eddie not Edward, Richard."

"Richie's fine Eds."

"Dick."

"Or yanno dick works too I guess."

"Edward Hurry up your mother is making dinner and you know how she gets." Mr Kasbrak interrupts. Eddie looks at richie once more before leaving with his dad, Richie stays stood at the door watching them walk down the drive.

"Thank you Eds!" Richie Yells through cupped hands.

"Put some pants on dick!" Eddie yells back not turning around.

Richie couldn't help that he caught feelings so quickly. He'd be a liar if he said wasn't already smitten by the witty small boy that he oh so wished to see again. Richie would also be a liar if he said he didn't "accidentally" start getting stuck in places more often in hopes to see him again and slip him his number.


End file.
